In the Company of Knights
by miss lizz
Summary: New chapter up!! The JLA in medieval times. For more info read the author's notes inside, please, please read this and review.
1. Default Chapter

In the Company of Knights 

Ch. 1

Author: Miss Lizz ^_^

Rating: R maybe more.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the League but I don't. I'd gladly take J'onn thoughBG. 

Author's Notes: I feel I must tell you this. The story takes place in the mid 500s A.D. It was during this dark age in history that the great Boar of Cromwell lived. Yes, that's King Arthur, but he won't make an appearance. Not much is known of this time in Britain's history but I have strived to be accurate in the face of the information I possess. Most of the League are knights in the full regalia of chain mail and leather armour and in Prince Bruce's service (it made sense to have him be a prince). Diana is still the same warrior princess she is in the comics, more or less, in this context. J'onn is the outsider in this, as this is the 6th century and remembering who and what he is. He wears no armour like the rest but I see him more in his flared boots and cape and the red harness but with breeches instead of trunks. If the guys act differently from normal its because they are now acting more like medieval men. In other words: sexist pigs who mistrust anything overly different. After all, these are the middle ages. Oh, the story takes place mainly in Leith, Bruce's castle, which is located on the Firth of Forth. Meaning Scotland if you want to go by modern boundaries. I think that's everything. If you have any other questions, a history book or encyclopedia with ancient atlases would probably be of more help than me. On to the story!

In the year 541A.D. in the great, old forests of Bernicia there rode a band of heroes who owed no allegiance save to each other. No ordinary men were they, though appearances belied that, for far greater than mere men were their powers. 

Throughout the past sennight in these waning days of autumn, the envoy Princess Diana could have sworn she heard screaming from the dungeon of the castle Dunthrope. When questioned, the laird of this castle professed no knowledge of any prisoners. The fiery warrior trusted the man little, he was a known scoundrel of the highest, and he was a fair sadistic man as well. She had little doubt there was actually a prisoner and that a grave injustice was being transpired. The dungeon must a visit be paid, aye, but secretly, tonight, while the feast of Mabon was occurring. She would need a companion for this.

So it was that in the night she and a fellow knight, Clark of the southern kingdom of Kent, went on their investigation. The grand feast of the autumnal equinox in the great hall had drawn everyone in the castle as well as visitors; the dungeon should have been deserted. It was not. As the two descended the dank staircase, voices and cries of pain carried up from below, then silence for a while. The voices heard before were approaching the two knights but the owners never suspected them when they passed their hiding place near the ceiling. From the fire lit dungeon came nary a sound.

Once in the torture chamber-- for what else could the foul place have been-- the sight before their eyes in the dimness of the cell was almost beyond words. No strangers to death on the battlefield, what awaited below was enough to give even the seasoned fighters pause. He was clad only in torn and bloodied breeches, or, for all that remained, a loincloth. The being before them had been in captivity and tortured cruelly for a great length of days. Never had been seen such blood-loss from a man still living. As if sensing the new arrivals, he painfully lifted his head and--- revealing heavy brow, swollen bruises, cracked lips, and crimson eyes--- barely croaked out, "m'not a daemon," before blacking out.

"What manner of creature is this?" the raven-haired Clark asked astoundedly. 

Diana was bolder, approaching the green-skinned man and tentatively touching his shoulder in a place that was unmarred, his battered face, "One that needs our help desperately," she gazed defiantly at her compatriot, "We **must** help him." 

Her tone was firm and offered no leeway for argument. It would have been time wasted had he attempted it, though it galled him how she was so often right, so he conceded on this occasion also. Personally, he would have assumed the man a daemon and left it here to speak with the laird. Still, Diana won the matter, he knew better than to argue with the amazon. If she believed the cause was just, there was no stopping her. Clark broke the manacles cutting into the man's skin, it was a simple task, as was spiriting him away from Dunthrope what with the guards caught in the gaiety of the feast. They would have failed to look skyward regardless.

Their destination was already decided upon, it was the most logical place after all. With being the group's meeting place and home court, it would mean less talk and suspicion and a greater chance of survival for the green man. Though his living long was doubtful at the moment.

On the battlements of Nocturnus, in Leith on the Firth of Forth, the two dungeon thieves met with Bruce, the laird of the castle and the dreaded Dark Knight. He arched a black brow upon seeing their burden and hearing the princess's plea. There was no doubt he was far from delighted to opening his castle to a decidedly non-human stranger. The young bat-laird agreed though, much to their surprise.

"No one visits the North tower, it can be held there until you decide anything further."

"Held?" Diana began with a glare, "**He** is not a captive. He's hurt and he's a person, like you."

That arrogant brow arched up again, "Are you so sure of that?"

She gave him a baleful glare and was mightily tempted to strike him if the man sagging to the stones between herself and the powerful Clark were not her major concern. She promised herself to deal with the curmudgeon prince later. At least he did not turn them away. Not that it would have stopped her from giving this man the help he so desperately needed.

The North tower looked to have been rarely visited in years, possibly even decades. It wasn't exactly filthy but the dust had built up over time to become a fine film on everything. It was also very chilly and a fire was promptly begun in the old hearth. At least it had a cot, though she was a bit wary in placing the injured man in it. But what choice did they have?

They settled the green man onto the cot and went to get healing supplies. Diana would do the job herself, as it was unlikely a healer would willingly assist. No matter, she had quite a storeroom of magical herbs, salves, potions, and tinctures in her chambers. Clark, who still thought it was ill begotten on her part to offer aid to a possible daemon, was pressed into service as a pair of arms to carry whatever she needed. The Amazonian princess chose a fairly large variety: the root of comfrey for healing; lemon balm, mustard, and tansy to promote health; and hops to both aid his sleep and his health. There was a kettle of water to wash him and brew some of the herbs, and rags and dressings, and blankets of better quality than the ones on the cot now. 

Clark did not stay, it was not because he trusted the man; Wallace and Kyle called him to play a game of faro. And he trusted Diana to take care of herself. She was left alone with the strange man and wasted no moments in pouring some water into a bowl, soaking a rag, and wiping the grime off a best she could. Not a simple task, burns that had been torn open to add to his suffering covered his body making it difficult to clean him without causing him enormous amounts of pain. She had some cooling salves but they were for fevers and blisters not open burns caused by pokers. For now the water would have to suffice.

She bathed his entire body as best she could and bandaged him tightly before covering him against the chill of night. It was past midnight when she fully finished her ministrations and could let him rest but she did not leave his side until the end of that first day when still no sign of infection had gotten into the wounds. He was sleeping rather fitfully when she left the small chamber to fetch herself some food and some fresh bandages for her patient.

Bruce stopped her on her way to the kitchens, his hard eyes like slits. "Art thou feeding it now?"

"He is asleep still, but I will give him food should he want it. Your coldness is unwarranted, he has done nothing to you," her eyes flashed anger then understanding as she realized something, "You know I would never ask you to trust anyone completely. However, you could be more hospitable." She turned on her heel and left before he could reply though she knew she risked his infamous rage by doing so.

Food was rye bread and sheep's milk cheese and a bit of mulled wine. She pondered bringing food to the strange man in the North tower but knew not if he would be awake or when he would awake. Still, mayhap it would be wise to put some broth to warm. He would need some sustenance in his body after what she could only assume were weeks of starvation and torture.

A mild curse rang through the great hall as Clark threw his cards down in disgust.

"Giving up?" Wallace smiled evilly.

"I've lost enough coin to you two."

Kyle and Wallace exchanged glances and grinned up at him, "Let us buy you a tankard then," Kyle suggested, "We have more than enough money."

The larger man scowled slightly, that used to be _his_ money but a tankard of ale did sound good, "Very well."

Diana was changing the bandages on the green man's mangled wrists where the shackles had bit cruelly into, when she felt the prickly sensation of someone watching her. It was the green man, regarding her with pain-fogged red eyes that slid closed again when he once more lost consciousness. He hovered in and out of wakefulness for a sennight more and every time his eyes opened a dark-haired angel was with him.

In that time, the League met swords against an old foe that they could not seem to rid themselves of. Though a princeling in his own right, he acted more the smooth daemon than any proper sovereign should. He was greedy for more lands and power and levied harsh taxes upon his villeins. The man was tyrant, pure and simple.

His soldiers, or a band believed to be comprised of his soldiers, had attempted to burn a village to the ground. It would have succeeded if not for the League who fought both the raging flames and the arsons.

Diana was near dozing before a fire in the tower room, she nigh on fell from her chair several times before catching herself. She yawned in a very unladylike manner and became aware of the prickling sensation that always meant her patient was awake and watching her. He was regarding her rather warily; he blinked several times and coughed wetly. When she tried to get him to drink, he refused weakly and swallowed like something thick was in his throat.

"Why?" his voice, though weak, was deep and promised a beautiful resonance when he was fully healed.

"Pardon?"

His red eyes closed, he swallowed thickly again, "Why…did…help m--?" he was too weak to keep his voice in hearing range for long and that simple question was broken and faded and took most of his strength. 

"How could I _refuse_ you help? I would see no one tortured. But you must rest in order to heal," sleep had already unintentionally caught him. Diana wondered if she could slip back to her chamber for a few hours sleep without the risk of him awaking alone. Would someone be willing to sit with him? Not likely considering their reactions so far.

The risk of him awaking while she slept was small and one she must take before she collapsed from exhaustion. Which was more likely than not at the moment with how she felt.

She needed rest more than she thought for when next her eyes opened the sun was on its downward slant toward nightfall. It was dawn when she went abed. Had she truly spent the day in sleep? Nothing overly important could have happened or she would have been awakened. Her stomach growled noisily then, spurring her to leave the warm bed and seek out the kitchen for bread and cheese and strong mead. One of the cooks was making a thick stew that she thought would feed her guest well and which the cook felt no qualms about giving a bowl to the warrior woman. 

When she entered the tower room, she nearly dropped the bowl of soup. Her patient was wide-awake and he was trying to gain his feet. His mouth was compressed into a thin line, whitening about the edges in pain etched so deeply on his face it seemed permanent. One of the bed furs was clutched around his sweat-soaked waist for he had been stripped of clothing when she bandaged him.

"What do you think you do?!"

His head snapped up, he almost looked panicked. He was definitely wary of her. She approached him after setting the bowl down and he followed her every movement with those piercing eyes of his. There was a barely noticeable flinch when she touched his shoulder. She reassured him that he would come to no harm and managed to push him back onto the pallet.

"Your strength has yet to return, you must lay down," she left him propped up slightly and went to retrieve the soup, "Though you do needs walk around, mayhap after you eat."

His attempt to feed himself did not last long before he became exhausted. Diana took over, ignoring his weak protests. She knew it was humiliating getting fed like some helpless infant but sometimes it was an issue of swallowing one's pride in order to swallow one's food and gain strength. After a few minutes he stopped arguing all together and simply ate in silence.

"By the way," she began in an attempt to learn something about him, "Do you have a name? It is rather longwinded to call you 'the green man.'"

He smiled—a very handsome smile---obviously amused by that, "My… name is J'onn. May I ask yours… milady?"

"It is Diana. Are you a Frank?" She asked, referring to his name. It was a popular one in that kingdom she'd heard. She had not been there in quite a while.

He swallowed the broth she had just spooned into his mouth. "Far from it, milady… I don't believe… you would believe me were I to tell you the truth."

"Hmm… you _are_ a mystery, aren't you? Rest now, I'll come back after today's training to check on you. Sleep well."

"Thank you." He said it as quietly as everything else he had said and it only added force to the words. She had a feeling he incurred everything she had done for him.

End Ch. 1

Well? Please be so kind as to tell me what you thought of this first chapter in what will hopefully be a much longer story. Thank you verily.

Miss Lizz ^_^


	2. once

In the Company of Knights

Chapter 2

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for violence, sickness, and other things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing for the nonce.  I still wish I had J'onn though BG.

Author's Note: First of all, for everyone who thinks that J'onn is being treated a bit harshly by everyone, please remember that this is the Dark Ages and tolerance of anything even remotely different was unheard of.  The men are really acting quite normal for their time, if anything they're being unusually charitable as any other people of the time would have killed the poor man and been done with it.  Diana was raised in a more open-minded society.  And I made a mistake last chapter: Arthur is the 'Boar of Cornwall' not Cromwell as I mistakenly wrote.  I was getting my histories confused.  One more thing for the history section, Christianity did not have a hold yet on Britain during this time.  Yep, that's right, King Arthur (and no one in this story) was never really a Christian; he was one of the so-called pagans.  I'm guessing they worshipped a nature goddess or possibly the Lord and Lady of Greenwood as in the Green Religion.

              Also, there are some illustrations of characters at JLA monitor womb at Yahoo! Groups.  One is the design for Wonder Woman's outfit that I'm rather proud of (it's more Greek originated than now).  There's one for J'onn and a very rough sketch of a bust shot of Superman.

            Once she returned the empty bowl to the kitchens, Diana went to her chambers and girded herself for war.  It was time for training.  She fastened the clasps on her gold and red Amazonian armour.  It was a far cry from the dull, gray mail of her fellows but for her the plated armour was of a normal make.  She saw no need for mail with its bulky, constricting confinement.  In battle she stood like a beacon among the drabness of the others.  She really had no fear of being singled out and targeted, as she was considered nigh unbeatable, armed or not.

            Running a hand over her broadsword's hilt for a moment, she sheathed it with a slow, deliberate motion and proceeded to beyond the outer walls where the League met to train.  Where no grass grew and the dirt was compacted into a hard layer.  

            In Themyscira, far from these cold, dreary forests, where it was a much warmer clime, where there were no men to belittle and enslave women, in her home, she was considered the greatest of champions.  Here, in patriarch's world, her talents were largely, and often completely, ignored simply because she wasn't a man.  She was forced to work a thousand times harder to receive even a fraction of the acknowledgements the men received.  It was times like that she thought seriously of leaving and returning to Themyscira.  She never would though; she would never give up in her cause.  If she could make things even marginally better for the women in this world, it would all have been worth it.  

            Already, in this world, she was training some girls in the art of warfare despite what the others' thoughts on it were.  By what right did they dare judge her when she worked naught but for the greater good.  The girls should be free to choose their own destiny, not what the men say is appropriate.

            On the training ground, as she routed one 'attacker' after another and sent many a man away grumbling darkly, she overheard Bruce and Clark discussing taking a possible severe breach of etiquette toward her guest.  

            "What course of action should be taken toward Diana's… pet?"

            "Nothing for the nonce," Bruce said while overlooking the training all around him, "When it gains its feet, I'll throw the bloody demon out on its green arse.  At present, it should be watched to--"

            "You'll not just 'throw him out.'" The princess stormed up to them, "He's my **guest**," she stressed the word while glaring at Clark, "and I say he's welcome and you'll not lay so much as a hand on him or you will have **me **to deal with."  She spun on her heel and stormed off back to the castle, sending the other knights fleeing before her rage.  Leaving was appearing better with each passing moment…

            "God's teeth," Clark cursed under his breath.

            The dark prince grunted, "She's too trusting."

            The larger man cursed again.  He was positive it went farther than that… that thing in the tower was treated better than some animal she may have found.  She never even thought of the dangers in bringing a strange being into the keep, she simply insisted they help it.  She was too attached to it—attached…  Bloody hell.

            "She's infatuated!" He hissed, "She's infatuated with that thing!  I cannot believe this.  I refuse to believe it.  It—it's…"

            "Not possible," Bruce interjected calmly, "Diana carries herself like a queen, and a queen wouldst never lower herself to such levels as to rut with that thing as you seem convinced of.  It's nothing more than a diversion to her, like some injured animal found on the roadside or a pup is to any other lady," he gave a tight, humourless smile.  "She will tire of it eventually as women are wont to do, you'll see."

            Clark doubted that, Diana was too stubborn to give up on anything.  That woman would bring nothing but trouble upon them all and he had a feeling that demon was just the beginning.

            Growling deeply, he went back to supervising the surrounding mock battles with Bruce but did not yet relinquish his disgruntled thoughts to the back of his mind and planned some actions of his own.  The monster needs leave before the sennight was quit.  If Bruce did nothing, he surely would.

            "Keep your shield up!  You're leaving yourself open!"  He bellowed to his squire, Connell.  The boy never saw the need to learn sword skills or any other arts of war, reminding Clark of himself at that age.

            There still weighed the matter of the green demon upon his mind and he quickly reverted back to those thoughts once making sure Connell was at least making some effort.

End ch. 2

I know it's lacking in length but the next will hopefully make up for it.  Next will also have more secondary characters and more of our primary stars, J'onn and Diana.  There'll be more interaction, some drama and whatnot.

Should I continue?  How bad is it?  Be honest but polite, please.

Thank you,

Miss Lizz


	3. again

In the Company of Knights

Ch. 3

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for life

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

            She was annoyed as she stalked across the field toward the outer walls.  Annoyed at the knights, the prince, herself, she was annoyed at nearly everything.  How could they be so callous, so harsh and unyielding to a man so badly injured he could barely move a fortnight after being rescued, a man whom she felt at the very core of her being would do no harm.  They judged before knowing anything.  Whilst the outer bailey stormed she past, Diana growled angrily.

            That is just like a man!  She thought in a fine rage, these silent tirades came with an ever-increasing frequency.  Her fellow leaguers all seemed to think the same, if that is what one could call what went on in those men's heads.  Forsooth, it oft felt as though she fought them as well as evil and injustice.  How aggravating they could be.

            "Another argument, sister?"  Donna asked as Diana stormed into the inner bailey, sending chickens squawking out of her path.  Her younger sister was only here for a short time out of her travels around the lands with her own league of knights.  It was nice to have her home even for a short time.

            Diana smiled, "Whatever made you think that?"  She paused for a moment, "I overheard Clark and Bruce threatening J'onn and came to his defense―"

            "Who's J'onn?"

            At this she started, she had forgotten no one else ad been told his name, no one else knew who he was.  No one else had even been up to the tower that she knew of.  

            "The green man.  His name is J'onn."

            "He is awake?  And talking?" Donna asked in a cross between surprise and delight.  "I was beginning to think he might not.  You know, he's actually recovered quite fast… I'm glad he's doing so… well…" Her statement was left hanging and Diana noticed that conversations had come to a halt all over the bailey.

            Following her sister's gaze to a darkened portal leading to the North wing, she bit back a cry of surprise.  There in the doorway, standing on unsteady legs, leaning heavily upon the stone wall to keep his feet, was J'onn.  He stood before them warily, naked save a bed fur clutched round his waist, and very feverish if the slightly glazed look in his red eyes and the sweat dripping off his body were any indications.  

            "Donna." Diana moved quickly towards him.  They needed to get him back upstairs before either Bruce discovers him or he re-injures himself.  Getting to his side, she stopped suddenly and had to look up.

            She never imagined he was quite this… massive.  Even hunched and drawn in on himself as he was, she had to crane her neck to look at his face.  There had never been a man she had to do that with, he must be near the tallest man on this world.

            "What are you doing, J'onn?  You are very ill, you **must** stay abed until you are well." She began and motioned Donna forward again, "Donna, help me take him back upstairs… Donna!"  She said again sharply to get the younger woman's attention.  Stopping dead in her track to gape was not going to help him.

            "I—I can… manage on my own," J'onn said in a voice frighteningly weaker than it had been earlier.  "The girl is… uneasy around me…   Save you lord the trouble… You should… just… let me leave… princess…" He trailed off as a great coughing fit shook him, causing him to lose his brace on the wall and stagger forward.  He would have collapsed had both Diana and Donna not suddenly been there to support him.

            _He's getting worse_, she thought, feeling the scorching heat of his body beneath her hands.  _I can't let you leave_.

            Together the sisters escorted the weakening man back to the tower.  When it was discovered one of his wounds had reopened during his jaunt down to the hall, they slowed their progress so as not to tear the wound further.  Upon reaching the gaping door to the tower room, Diana began giving orders.

            "Find Wallace and tell him to start bringing up buckets of cold water to fill the tub, urge him to hurry.  Please, go to my chambers and bring back every healing herb, poultice, and anything else you can find and carry, and some clean bindings… and some clothes… and needles with plenty of thread."  They lowered him gently onto the bed; he was past the point of exhaustion but remained doggedly conscious.  "Please, sister…"

            Donna scrambled down the stairs three, often four, at a time, ran pell-mell across the bailey, startling workers and merchants and sending chickens squawking out of her path, finally taking flight once reaching the outside.  Wallace should be out on the training field.  She hoped he was.

            "WALLACE!" _Where in Gaea's name was he?_

            Every knight on the training field had paused in what they were doing at her cry but merely returned to what was being done before when they realized that it was not them she was after save for two knights on the far side of the field.  Emerald- and scarlet-garbed figures looked up expectantly at her hurrying form.

            "By the goddess, Donna," began her childhood friend with a grin, "I'm not deaf, you needs not shriek like a banshee.  What is it you need?  Or are you just loath to part from my company?"

            She ignored his lighthearted teasing and landed. "Diana requires your aid," she said tensely.  Wallace turned serious in less than a heartbeat. "She needs you to bring water enough to fill a tub in the North Tower."

            One reddish-gold brow arched skyward in bemusement while from next him came an almost choked sound of amusement.

            "Be quiet, Kyle."

            Kyle could no longer contain his mirth and near collapsed with laughter.  "I** am** sorry," he burst into a fit of giggles, "No I'm not.  You've been reduced to a-a… a water boy!" Laughter bubbled out of him while Wallace scowled.

            "The North Tower you said?  Does she have a temperature preference for the water?"

            "Cold."  Then he was off in a blur and Donna turned to a still chuckling Green Lantern, "You be silent.  And help me get everything else Diana will need."

            He groaned in mock childishness but followed her anyway and used his magick ring to hold everything the young Amazon took off the shelves in her sister's chambers.  Jars, sachets, powders, salves, tinctures, oils, herbs, fruits, nuts, thread, needles, bandages, and nearly all else so that by the end of it there was quite a load.

            "Were you planning on bringing the walls as well?"

            The remark earned him a glare most foul.

End Ch 3

Here's another chapter finished.  The next will hopefully be better, I think.  Do you want another chapter?  Please tell me.

Thank you,

Miss Lizz


	4. fever

In the Company of Knights

Chapter 4

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for language, brief nudity, anger, and everything else that happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the JLA but I do hope to work on it in the future (fat chance).

            In the span of an eye blink, he finished the task she asked of him and leaned casually back against the wall.  He gave her a confident smile but she could not help but notice the wary glint in his deep blue eyes.  The only reason he stayed was because he trusted not this very injured, very ill man wasted by fever and starvation and weakened by Hera-knows-what-else.

            "Really, Wallace," Diana admonished, "what is it you think he could do in his present condition?"  It was a rhetorical question in her opinion and so did not wait for an answer, instead turning to the fevered, near delirious man on the cot. "J'onn?  Can you still walk?"

            A barely perceptible nod was her only response and he lurched unsteadily to his feet, staggering weak as a new colt upon shaking legs, protesting diligently when she made to remove the bed fur he still steadfastly clutched about his narrow waist.  Diana snorted in an unladylike manner over the show of modesty when she had already seen him and took it anyway which brought about a disgruntled sound from both men.

            "'Tis unseemly, lady, what you do," Wallace warned.

            She chose to disregard his warning and focused her attentions solely on the ill man who was uneasily climbing into the large wooden tub rather well on his own while trying to keep his modesty but refused to lean back fully.  The rigidity of his pose was harshly costing to his already depleted strength, visible by tremors beginning to rack his muscles, his half-closed eyes squeezing shut in pain.

            Placing her hands on his shoulders, she attempted to push him into laying back but she could barely move him until he at last cooperated.  By the gods, how strong would he be when fully recovered?

            "Why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly asked her in a weak, quiet voice.  "Why do you… care?"

            Diana sat back on her haunches to stare at him in sadness and despair.  Has no one shown him kindness before this?  'Twould seem not.  His manner evidenced his longstanding foul treatment at the hands of men.

            "Because she is foolhardy." Clark's anger was palatable and wholly uncalled for in her opinion.  He stood near the window from whence he had obviously entered with a gleam in his blue eyes that bespoke his irritation and menace.  "And far too personal in her ministrations.  Princess, you overstep your bounds, and overestimate his value."

            Her eyes flashing, the Amazon growled back, "And you overstay your welcome.  Get out of here."  She glared over to Wallace.  "Both of you."

            Neither made a move toward the door though both narrowed their eyes and resolutely folded their arms over their chests.  Diana frowned darkly and turned back to J'onn who was staring at Clark with an indiscernible expression.

            "I would never… dare…" He trailed as he fell into weak coughing.

            Before she could ask what it was he meant, Donna and Kyle came noisily into the chamber with a floating green sack between them that was ridiculous in size.  They stopped chatting when the overwhelming tension in the room was finally noticed.

            "What goes on?" Kyle asked uncertainly with glances between the glaring Wallace, brooding Clark, worried and angered Diana, and the obviously ill green man.  

            "Clark and Wallace were just leaving."  She glared long and hard at the both of them but only Wallace sullenly left.  With a half-growl aimed at Clark, she turned her attention to he and Donna, "Is that what I asked for?"

            He moved forward with the sack, "Aye, and probably much more.  I daresay your shelves are bare as trees in winter now that Donna's through pillaging."  For that Donna lightly knocked his shoulder with her fist.  "Ow."

            "Thank you both," she said while ignoring the two's antics, rummaging in the sack for cloth.  Once finding a fairly large piece that would serve handsomely as a rag, she dunked it into the cool water of the tub and bathed the forehead of the sick man who grimaced in pain.

            "You… never answered… my question, princess."

            She ran the cloth down his neck to his shoulder, paused and smiled reassuringly at him, "Because I _do_ care and because you would even now be dead if no one had helped.  Because you need someone who cares about you… you find it so unbelievable someone would show you kindness?"

            J'onn glanced for a moment to Clark, "… In my experience… people rarely… look past my differences."

            His crimson eyes move back to hold hers for how long she did not know.  They were ensnaring, were his eyes, with a depth and feeling she had rarely seen in a man… or even many women.  And she was greatly heartened that no wariness was apparent in those dark red depths when he looked at her.

            Could he truly have come to trust her?

            She fervently hoped it was so.

End chapter 4.

Wow. Four chapters.  Never thought it could make it but it's not over yet.  5 is being written even as we speak.  Is it worth it?  Please tell me.  Send many, many reviews.

Thank you.


	5. a welcome of sorts

In the Company of Knights

Chapter 5: welcome

Rating: R for some language

Disclaimer: I own nothing

            He was an immensely powerful man as was becoming apparent with each passing hour it seemed of his recovery and his recovery was extraordinarily fast once his fever broke.  Diana watched him walk circuits around his little room to regain his strength and tried to size him up for clothing.  He would definitely need something to wear when she allowed him downstairs after he was well enough in her opinion.  She received Donna's help in the matter of sewing him a new set, picking a dark blue wool she put a crimson border on the sleeves and the deep vee of the sleeveless shirt she made him.  Both sisters were quite pleased with the results.

            Initially he was shocked that anyone would give him anything and had even been hesitant of accepting them at first though he relented when Diana pointed out that he could not very well leave the room completely nude nor would she have let him leave.  It was then he conceded.

            Prince Bruce watched the man's progress as he regained his strength with both curiosity and unease.  It might not do to throw him out as per the original plan if he proves to be such a tidal wave of strength as he seemed.  Forsooth, such a creature should not be allowed out amongst the world; it would be wiser to allow him to stay on here where he could be watched and controlled if need be.

            Mayhap he might even prove useful to the League.

            Clark did not agree with his plan in the least that the green man would be beneficial but conceded that he should be kept in the keep to be watched.

            "I trust him naught 'til he is proven in some way worthy of that trust, but for the nonce he can stay in the North tower."  The dark prince said to his friend one night after the evening meal, keeping a curious eye on is 'guest' who stayed quietly in one of the darker corners, speaking in rather hushed tones with Diana, Donna, and Kyle.

            Clark watched the small group as well.  "'Twould take something extraordinary for me to trust it…" He trailed off grouchily, taking a long dram of his ale.

            Bruce gave an uncharacteristic snort of laughter.  "Methinks thou art jealous of the attentions Diana pays to the green man."  He received the reaction he was wanting.  

            Ale spewed through the air in a fine mist as Clark began loudly coughing and choking on his drink.  It was some moments before the man could speak, when he did, it was with a glare and with every knowledge that the two of them were the center of attention because of his outburst.

            "You jest, surely." He whispered fiercely, "Nay!  I could _not _be jealous of that- that…" He trailed off with a dark glance to the small group in the corner to find they were looking over at him in curiosity.  It was the look of knowing and understanding on the green man's face that had him narrowing his ice-blue eyes.  "I care not who Diana bestows her attentions upon," he said in an indifferent tone of voice, "I am married in case you have forgotten Lois and I would not seek the affections of another woman.  Some men might but I will not commit adultery, not even with Diana."

            The prince looked askance at him and snorted again, choosing not to comment on the small speech.  "I noticed Connell was improving his sword arm…" Bruce began instead.

            Clark grimaced in a failed attempt at a smirk, "Aye, and it's about bloody time.  That boy would rather go through life relying only on his powers."

            "You were like that once."  Bruce reminded him.  "Still are on occasion."

            "Nay, I am not."

            "What do you suppose that was about?" Kyle asked the three he sat with.  They had all heard Clark's coughing and had turned their attention to him and the prince.  Now it seemed as if the two were bickering over something.

            Donna turned back the group with a shrug.  "Who knows?  I rather doubt me 'twould interest us."

            "Finding out may be half the fun." The emerald guard said with a grin, eliciting a groan from the two women and an arched eyebrow from the quiet green man.  "What think you, J'onn?"

            J'onn's surprise over being asked was quickly masked but had been there nonetheless making Kyle's grin slightly broader, happy to get some sort of rise out of the stoic man.

            "I… don't believe I am qualified to answer… You would not have found it interesting in any case…" He said the last quickly, causing Kyle to perk his ears up.

            "Why do you say that?"  When no answer seemed forthcoming a sudden thought occurred to him, "You heard them.  From across the hall, you must have heard every word they said."

            "I…" His uneasiness was palpable and for a moment Kyle was certain he would try to avoid the question.  "…Yes," was the surprising answer said quietly as if fearing their reactions.

            Diana's eyes widened slightly.  "Really?" She smiled, "That's a rare gift, I suppose Clark won't be too thrilled to know he's no longer the only one…" She said the last with a small laugh that died immediately upon looking up at someone approaching them.

            Kyle and Donna swiveled around in their seats to see who had arrived and saw Bruce and Clark striding towards them.

            They were going to throw him out, was the first thought that entered Donna's head and her heart sank.  She was becoming rather fond of J'onn with his kind, gentle manner and Diana was certainly fond of him.  She had rarely heard her sister laugh so light-heartedly than when she was talking with him.

            And it had only been his first day to spend any time out of his room; the first day Diana had allowed him down.  He'd surprised them with how much strength he had regained during those days after his fever broke and his wounds began to finally heal, showing no sign of any weakness and save for his thinness, no mark of sickness.  Even his scars were disappearing.

            Watching the prince and his knight approach them, Donna spared a glance to J'onn and watched in surprise as her sister grasped his hand tightly in both of hers as if to say 'not without a fight.' J'onn looked at her in startled puzzlement, met with a smile and determined blue eyes that flashed in reassurance and defiance.

            The two men were stiff backed and wore matching looks of distaste.  The young Amazon scowled inwardly, they were taking this a bit far.  J'onn was different, yes, but did not deserve to be treated with such absolute disdain.

            J'onn stood uncertainly to meet them, towering over the two taller-than-normal men, Diana coming up to stand beside him, never easing her grip on his hand.

            A tense silence descended over the whole of the great hall that choked off breath itself from the inhabitants that paused to listen raptly.  The silence was only broken when Bruce cleared his throat, looking as if he had eaten something distasteful.

            "You're bloody-well welcome to stay," he growled in a low voice and stalked off.

End chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post this, it took some time to write.  I hope you enjoy and send lots of reviews.  Thank you.


End file.
